


Breaking and Entering

by Stareena



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose scribbles in a notebook and the Doctor is curious as to what it is.<br/>(Week 1 in fan-write-workshop.tumblr.com workshop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

She was doing that tongue thing again. The one that made the Doctor's knees weak and his hearts race. Keeping a safe distance from her, the Tenth Doctor leaned over the console of the TARDIS and fiddled with some knobs.

"Someone looks intent on their letter." He said with a smirk, looking up over his glasses.

Rose looked up with a blank expression.

"What?"

"Your letter, you seem, engrossed." He nodded to the pad on her lap, letting the 'r' in engrossed roll off his tongue.

"Oh." She blushed looking down, closing the pad before looking back at him, "It's nothing."

Ten watched her closely. The blush alone was telling but she kept her eyes down and fidgeted with her hair, tucking it behind her ear then pulling her hair forward again only to tuck once more.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Rose set the pad next to her on the jump seat before flipping her hair over her shoulder and looking up at the Doctor. "Where are we headed to next?"

"Earth. The TARDIS need a refueling at the rift, I figured I could drop you home to do a spot of visiting while she charges up." The Doctor turned his attentions back to the console. The energy in the room had shifted, though when, he wasn't sure. Looking up at her briefly he smiled. "One day, maybe two then we'll be off again."

"Yeah, great." Rose slid off the seat to her feet and tucked her hands in her back pockets of her jeans, looking at the monitor. "So where after that?" Her eyes flitted up to his as her cheeks reddened.

"Ladies choice." The Doctor stood up and placed his hands in the pockets of his suit.

Rose's brow furrowed for a moment, her eyes down as she fingered the edge of the console.

"The Moulin Rouge." She looked up and smiled, her cheeky trouble maker smile. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Fancy an Absinthe Ms. Tyler?"

***

With the TARDIS parked, the Doctor had time to think, and Rose was on his mind. While he could have stayed with her, brought her with him to Cardiff while they refueled, he figured that Rose may needed some time with Jackie alone.

The Doctor was very aware of how empty the place felt without her. Amazing how one human could brighten up the place. Her simple laugh could warm the whole of the TARDIS, her smile could brighten the universe. Rose. His Rose.

Scratching his hair, he was suddenly nervous. He had no call for thinking Rose was his. There were signs that even an old man like himself couldn't miss that hinted her interest.

"Bah." He was over thinking things again. Turning to head towards his room, he noticed that Rose had left her pad of paper on the jump seat. Stopping in his tracks, the Doctor looked at the pad of paper for a long time. Wondering what it was that Rose hat been working on. She said it was nothing, but clearly her reactions were anything but. Was everything okay with her? Was she just doodling? To open it would seem like a violation, though she insisted it was nothing and she left it out on the jump seat. Perhaps it was something as simple as a grocery list.

Walking over slowly, the Doctor memorized every detail of the pad of paper. The color, the creases, the way the bottom corner was dog-eared but the top corner was not, the errant blue mark across the cover.

Reaching out slowly he turned the cover to the first page. A load of scribbles. The Doctor smiled, relieved it was not some heavy prose journal. Flipping to the next page was more scribbles. Place and things that they had seen in their travels. While Rose was not an artist, he found a few of her scribbles to be quite good. By page six she had started recording observations as well. Notes about Woman Wept, Barcelona, his Sonic Screwdriver, the TARDIS and something about the Bad Wolf phenomenon from when they first met.

Flipping a few more pages he was just about to close the journal when his eyes caught "Dear Doctor" and his stomach jumped. Opening the notebook he began reading the note.

_"Dear Doctor,_

_I am sorry, I don't really have a way with words. But I hope you understand what I am trying to say nevertheless._

_I feel so horribly guilty about what happened, the events the led up to your... regeneration. I feel like I killed you. Is it bad that I feel this way? I miss the old you but I love the new you. God I finally said it. I love you and I know you don't feel the same. I can't help but wonder how many women like me and Sarah Jane have you had in the TARDIS? Are we even special? Is there a reason why you chose us out of everyone?_

_This is why I can't talk about this with you. I can’t keep my own thoughts straight. You're looking at the TARDIS and I can see that you have true affection for her. Do you feel that way about me? Sometimes I think you do, but it may be just me, hopeful._

_I don't know, maybe I should leave before I've completely lost myself in you. But when I think that way I think back to when you sent me home, right before you regenerated. You were in trouble and I wanted to help you. I missed you. If there had been any doubt that I loved you, in that moment, when I was with Mum and Mickey having chips, I knew I wanted only you. And I would do anything to be with you again, to just see your daft face._

_I'm rambling and you're talking about cherry blossoms. How can you make things so fascinating sounding? That you have amazement in you face and voice every time. You are so wonderful Doctor. I just wish-"_

The Doctor turned the page but there was nothing more beyond that. There was nothing more frustrating then words unsaid.

"Well."

Standing up straight, he ensured that the notebook was just as he had left it. Closing the book he stroked the cover for just a moment before snapping out of his reverie. There was things to do, though at the moment he could not think of one. Instead, he rested against the console, staring at the notebook, lost in his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
